


Winning Janet

by I_C_E



Category: Bianca Grieve - Fandom, Bianking, Janet And Bianca, Janet King - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_C_E/pseuds/I_C_E
Summary: Bianca had always liked Janet. Liked her a lot. In fact; she had quite the crush on the gorgeous Janet King.Now she finally has a shot at getting Janet to notice her, and she’s going for it.





	

She had desired her from the moment she first saw her. Janet King; regal, assertive, stunning, intelligent, beautiful, and oh so sexy. They had met some years back. Bianca had been a witness in a case, and the two of them ended up working closely together in witness preparation. Bianca had known from the first time Janet walked into the room that she wanted this woman, she wanted her a lot. Of course, nothing had developed between the two of them. Janet was in a long term relationship with her partner and it was clear that she was very committed to her. Bianca didn’t think Janet even knew she was gay... But in a work situation, and when the woman of her attentions was taken anyway, it hardly seemed like a good idea to make a point of revealing her sexuality. Bianca had resigned to doing her job and doing it well. After all, she loved her job, and she hoped that Janet would at least notice her as someone who’s excellent in her field. It felt very important to make an impression, even if they never saw each other again. And then the case had ended, and they’d both gone on with their lives. Janet wasn’t really the bonding and small talk kind of woman, and Bianca’s work took her to so many different situations and places that she seldom formed serious attachments at all. Needless to say: they had not formed a “stay in touch relationship”. She never forgot about Janet though. She never forgot how inspiring she was and how much she wanted the woman to notice her, wanted her to like her. This was a couple of years ago now, and she hadn’t seen Janet since, other than on the news of course. Every now and again she’d appear on her TV screen, stone cold talking about prosecuting bad guys and demanding justice for the victims. Every time Bianca would smile to herself and think “My kind of woman”. 

 

Then, while in the midst of an assignment in Canberra, Bianca had suddenly received orders that she was seconded to Sydney to be a liaison for the royal commission. At first she had protested and been angry that they’d be so rude as to pull her out in the middle of an operation; but then she had learned that she’d been specifically requested for the new job. She had been personally requested by Janet King herself! Both flattered and surprised by this sudden twist of events she had become quite excited to go to Sydney and start her new work. Secretly harbouring a hope that she wouldn’t just be liaising, but that she’d also get the chance to work closely with Janet again. Perhaps this time she could get to know Janet personally, if only a little. Yes, she was definitely very excited about her new assignment. 

So here she was. In Sydney. Ready for… well, anything really. 

She had only visited headquarters that day to deliver some documents and some information when they met; Janet and her. She could see her across the room; working her way through her minions, people following her, people reporting to her, and Janet giving orders without blinking an eye. Bianca found her magnificent. She was just as beautiful as Bianca remembered, and the air of total control that surrounded her was damn hot. Everything about Janet was hot. Bianca could gladly have stood there staring at Janet being “all Janet” all day long, but she also had a goal to be non-creepy on her first day, so she had to tear her eyes away. In fact, she had just put her documents down and was about to leave headquarters relatively unnoticed when Janet turned, and her eyes fell upon Bianca. She started walking towards her with determined steps, her eyes never leaving Bianca’s, and with a firm handshake and a beautiful smile she greeted her and introduced her to the people around them. Bianca and her rapidly beating heart were happy she’d managed to access work-mode and had been able to professionally report the progress of the surveillance. Luckily her training made her great at controlling what emotions she portrayed outwards, no matter how she felt on the inside. Good thing, for her emotions were all set aflutter by Janet’s intense eyes looking deeply into her own. Oh yes, she still desired this woman. Very much so. 

 

She’d been hanging around Janet ever since. At a certain distance. She’d admired her from afar, but not too far away, she stayed close enough for Janet to notice her presence and to notice that she was always there. This was how she intended to win Janet’s trust and friendship. And hopefully Janet too, if everything worked out as she wanted it to. But the progress had been slow. It didn’t take long for Bianca to discover that this was a different Janet from the one she’d met before. She seemed the same, but she was not. The aura of unbreakable strength she presented the world was not real. This was a heartbroken woman struggling to come to terms with life after the murder of her partner, this was a woman in mourning. Bianca wanted nothing more than to seize her chance and aggressively woo her, but it was no doubt the situation demanded a whole other approach for her to have any success as a charmer. So for the time being she was perseveringly hanging around and looking after Janet while she waited for a chance to get closer.

Luckily the opportunity she had waited for soon appeared. The commission needed a female cop to go undercover on a secret operation, and Bianca wasted no time before she volunteered as tribute. No hidden motives whatsoever, but what else could she do when such a perfect chance presented itself? She had also become some kind of a bodyguard for Janet after a prominent threat on Janet’s life had been discovered, and they were now living in the same hotel, on the same floor, and their rooms had adjoining doors. What she wouldn’t give to “hang” with Janet on the other side of that door. There were evenings when she just wanted to knock on the door and proclaim imminent danger just so she could protect Janet all night through. But of course she didn’t. She was respectfully keeping her distance. Bianca had made some finessed moves on Janet though. There were looks, and there were smiles, and there were sleeveless shirts that showed off her arms in a glorious way. Other than that there wasn’t much else to do except for making sure to be super helpful in every situation. She was always ready for Janet to lean on her if the need should arise. Sadly, she hadn’t received much of a response to her light flirting. It was as if Janet had simply forgotten how flirting worked, or perhaps she had just shot that part of herself completely down. Of course, there was always the possibility that Janet didn’t like Bianca that way, but Bianca doubted it. If Janet was not interested, then Janet would have no qualms about saying so. Bianca was sure of that. No, it seemed more as if Janet simply didn’t see her flirting at all…

 

This realisation had of course prompted some less finessed moves just to make sure Janet really did noticed her. Like her loudly proclaiming in Janet's office that she was indeed a kisser of women. Though Janet had not made any kind of acknowledgement that she had heard the statement, Bianca could see that she definitely had heard it. The way Janet so carefully acted to reveal no reaction at all gave her away. Bianca noticed. She was trained to notice even the smallest change in human behaviour, and she was good at it. Encouraged by this response, Bianca had taken the opportunity to be even more direct the next time they were alone together. She had put her hand on Janet’s thigh. Just to make sure her intentions were crystal clear. It was also an attempt to reassure Janet not to worry about Bianca’s safety in the upcoming operation, but mostly she just really wanted an excuse to touch her. Believe it or not; it’s not the easiest thing to manoeuvre a situation where you can touch another human being when you’re in a working relationship. Not without being a creep. So Bianca was very grateful that a fitting situation presented itself. She had simply leaned in and placed her hand on Janet’s thigh in a way that could not be misunderstood. Looking into her eyes, looking suggestively at her lips, and the two of them suddenly sitting very close together. Of course, it was a very forward move, and Janet seemed completely taken aback by the gesture. For that brief moment Janet had seemed so vulnerable. She looked like it dawned on her what Bianca was implying, but also as if she'd completely forgotten that people actually do touch other peoples’ thighs sometimes. Like she felt something, but was utterly confused as to how she should respond. It was cutest thing Bianca had ever seen. A side of the usually so controlled Janet she was sure very few people had ever seen. Bianca was very pleased. It seemed at last that Janet had noticed her. It seemed Bianca had managed to crack the armour and have an effect on her. Despite their intimate moment being interrupted way too early for Bianca’s liking (resulting in Bianca having to remove her lingering hand from Janet’s thigh) Bianca was elated by the development. She could not stop smiling.


End file.
